Season 39 (2008)
thumb|300px|[[Sandra Oh and Cookie Monster.]] with Mr. Snuffleupagus and Big Bird.]] in episode 4164 at Hooper's Store, with Cookie Monster, O, Prairie Dawn, and Alan.]] and the Golden Triangle of Destiny.]] ) with Gabi, Gordon, Luis, Gina, Maria, and others.]] ) with Elmo.]] debuts this season.]] debuts this season.]] breaks out on Sesame Street.]] Sesame Street Season 39 premiered on August 11, 2008. Overview The curriculum for Season 39 focused on math literacy "designed to help children put their mathematical thinking into words and talk about how they solve problems." Math literacy is featured in many scenes (including Episode 4161, Episode 4163, Episode 4166, and Episode 4168).UPI.com "Sesame Street to begin its 39th season" June 20, 2008 The show also got a brand new set this season, with a smaller size and more inner-city details, such as parking meters and newspaper dispensers. Major additions to the set include the Fix-It-Shop being replaced by the Sesame Street laundromat, and the place in the arbor where Gina did her veterinarian practice was reverted to a car garage. The set also got a larger garden in the arbor and the staircase and extra door that was previously been there had been removed. Also, Hooper's Store had gotten re-done as well, with a different wall color, refrigeration, and big signs indicating the products underneath them (Groceries, Newspapers, Cold Food & Drinks). Also, the awning now has stripes. Season 39 welcomed a new human character to the cast, Leela, who runs a laundromat next to Hooper's Store.India West. Meet Leela, Sesame Street’s newest cast member March 22, 2008. Two new segments were added to the season, Murray Has a Little Lamb and Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures. Returning this season were The Word of the Day and What's the Word on the Street with 26 new words. Muppets sometimes helped the guest(s) present the word. Also, Elmo's World returned for its tenth season as a regular Sesame Street segment with two new segments: Drums and Eyes.Season 39 Press Kit Parodies Parodies included "30 Rocks" (based on 30 Rock) "Pre-School Musical" (High School Musical) and "Are You Smarter Than an Egg Layer" (Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?).Boston.com "Brought to you by the letter L" June 19, 2008 Other Parodies included "Plain White T's" (based on Plain White T's), "Feist 1234" (based on 1234) and "Dirtiest Jobs with Mike Rowe" (based on Dirty Jobs with Mike Rowe). Episodes Episodes 4161 - 4186 (26 episodes) *Episode 4161 -- The Golden Triangle of Destiny *Episode 4162 -- Telly's new shoes *Episode 4163 -- Sock chaos at the Laundromat *Episode 4164 -- Leela's Sesame Street video *Episode 4165 -- Firefly show *Episode 4166 -- Max the Magician *Episode 4167 -- Annual Triangle Toss *Episode 4168 -- Elmo and Zoe's hat contest *Episode 4169 -- Telly the Tiebreaker *Episode 4170 -- Curly Bear chases Baby Bear's cake *Episode 4171 -- Big Bird and Snuffy Talent Show *Episode 4172 -- Number 6 Games *Episode 4173 -- Abby thinks Oscar is a prince *Episode 4174 -- Big Bird's nest sale *Episode 4175 -- Slimey adopts a pet bug *Episode 4176 -- Elmo steps in for Super Grover *Episode 4177 -- Abby's first sleepover *Episode 4178 -- Three Cheers for Us *Episode 4179 -- Sesame Street Bird Games *Episode 4180 -- Elmo wants to be like Gordon *Episode 4181 -- Mine-itis sweeps Sesame Street *Episode 4182 -- Hurry Up! You're Running Out of Time! *Episode 4183 -- Maria the Cowgirl *Episode 4184 -- The Cookie Touch *Episode 4185 -- The Help-O-Bots *Episode 4186 -- Baby Bear's new babysitter Notes * Starting this season, the show is filmed at the Kaufman Astoria Studios Stage J, three floors above Stage G, where they had filmed since Season 25. * This season was the first to be shot in high-definition.Sesame Street Converts to High-Definition Production with Sony Cameras and Swithcers. April 13, 2008 As a result, while on wide-screen TV's the scenes were in the regular widescreen, stock footage from all previous seasons were shrunken into a small full screen format. Beginning in June 2009, all broadcasters in the United States switched to digital television from analog, though a difference in visuals remained, since not all TVs are high-definition. Cast Cast :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Olamide Faison, Bill Irwin, Christopher Lawrence Knowings, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman, Nitya Vidyasagar Muppets™ of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Heather Asch, Jennifer Barnhart, Fran Brill, Lisa Buckley, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kevin Clash, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Tim Lagasse, Peter Linz, Lara MacLean, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Paul McGinnis, Tracy Mick, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Annie Peterly, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, David Stephens, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Guest Stars : Jessica Alba, Will Arnett, David Beckham, Jack Black, Kim Cattrall, Lorena and Lorna Feijoo, Leslie Feist, Gilbert Gottfried,UPI.com "Black, Harris plan trip to Sesame Street" July 29, 2008 Neil Patrick Harris, Jonah Hill, Randy Jackson, Heidi Klum, LL Cool J, Jenny McCarthy, Megan Mullally, Sandra Oh, Mike Rowe, Molly Shannon, Jason Taylor, Tilly and the Wall,Nadia Pflaum, "West 18th Street Fashion Show Update: Peggy Noland", The Pitch (Kansas City) June 13, 2008. Patrick Warburton, Brian Williams, Chandra Wilson Characters Humans :Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Gabi, Miles, Chris, Leela, Mr. Noodle Muppets :Abby Cadabby, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Curly Bear, Elmo, Ernie, Grand High Triangle Lover, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Horatio the Elephant, Humpty Dumpty, Mr. Johnson, Mama Bear, Murray Monster, Norman, Oscar the Grouch, Ovejita, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Super Chicken, Telly Monster, Wolfgang the Seal, Zoe Credits *Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente *Senior Producer: Tim Carter *Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon *Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo *Producers: Melissa Dino, Benjamin Lehmann, Ronda Music *Directors: Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Jim Martin, Ted May, Joey Mazzarino, Scott Preston, Lisa Simon, Matt Vogel, Nadine Zylstra *Head Writers: Lou Berger, Belinda Ward *Head Writer (Elmo's World): Judy Freudberg *Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joey Mazzarino, Luis Santeiro, John Weidman *Co-Executive Producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber, with Connie Peterson, Rollie Krewson, Polly Smith, Michelle Hickey, Andrea Detwiler, Anney McKilligan, Chelsea Carter, Marc Borders, Heather Asch, Taylor Harrison, Loryn Brantz, Tom Newby *Music Director: Mike Renzi *Associate Music Director: Judith Clurman *Director of Music Operations: Danny Epstein *Music Coordinator: Vicki Levy *Composers: Chris Cerf, Tony Geiss, Stephen Lawrence, Jeff Moss, John Pizzarelli, Sam Pottle, Mark Radice, Joe Raposo, Mike Renzi, Earl Rose, Russell Velazquez *Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley *Celebrity Talent Booker: Bella Harkins *Talent Coordinator: Carrie Haugh *Child Talent Assistant: Elizabeth Fernandez *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Assistant Art Director: Bradley Schmidt *Art Direction / Graphics: Pete Ortiz, Mike Pantuso *Shopper: Keith Olsen *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Frank Campagna, Tim Carter, Emily Cohen, Ken Diego, Benjamin Lehmann, Alan Muraoka, Dylan Hopkins *Production Stage Manager: Mindy Fila *Stage Managers: Lynn Finkel, Shawn Havens *Unit Production Manager: Jared Jenkins *Unit Manager: Heather Dixon *Production Coordinator: Kelly Adams *Post Production Coordinator: Joseph Hung *Associate Producers: Todd E. James, Mindy Fila, Theresa Anderson *Control Room PA: Leigh E. Gallagher *Sound Effects Editor / Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Maitland C.A.S. *Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama *Supervising Sound Editor / Production Mixer: Roger Stauss *Sound Editor: Carla Bandini-Lory *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins *Senior Video: James Meek *Tape: Ernie Albritton *Utility: Keith Guadarrama, Mike McCormack, Gordon Price, Chuck Tutino *Boom: Dan Guachione *Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Joseph Paone, Tony Santoro *Editors: John Peter Didato, Rafael Parra, John Tierney, Chris Reinhart *Supervising Sound Editor / Re-Recording Mixer: Michael Barrett *Supervising Music Editor / Re-Recording Mixer: Jim Czak *Assistant Editor: Jenna Deangelis *Music Editor: Bill Moss *Make Up: Jane Di Persio *Hairstylist: Jackie Payne *Wardrobe: Brian Hemesath, Jared Leese *Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan *Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer *Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder-Settles *Manager of Production Accounting: Kalombo Tshimanga *Post Production Assistant: Tim Wells *Production Clerk: Sammy Green *Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Sesame Street Education and Research Team: Takiema Bunche Smith, M.S.Ed., David I. Cohen, Jennifer Kolter, Ph.D., Jane Sun Park, M.A., Evangelean Pope, Jennifer R. Schiffman, M.S.Ed., Autumn P. Zitani Stefano, M.A. *Special Thanks to Creative Bubble, Magnetic Dreams, Celefex, Hyperactive Pictures *Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources External links *Season 39 press kit (archive link) __NOWYSIWYG__ 39